Protecting a broken family
by Snowstar98
Summary: Shadow is one out of six evo kids who survive on the streets and other places. When her best friend is murdered though, it is up to Shadow to protect a family now broken and make decisions that good save them, or destroy them. my second fanfic, rated T to be safe. I do not own Generator Rex, only my OCs.


**Here's another fanfiction enjoy ;). I don't own generator Rex or the characters. Just the OCs!**

**Name: Shadow**

**Age- 15**

**Appearance- average sized with brown hair and blue eyes. She is an evo with white wings.**

**Personality- Shadow blends in the dark really well and is quiet and stubborn. She makes a strong leader and an amazing friend, if anyone gets through to her.**

**Name: Rain**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance- She is small with dirty blond hair and green eyes. She was an evo that could morph into a wolf like her little brother, Ray.**

**Personality- before her death, Rain was funny and calm. Out of the six of them, Rain was the only one that could get close enough to Shadow to learn about her past and secrets.**

**Name: Ray**

**Age: 12**

**Appearance- Ray is small like his older sister, and has black hair and green eyes. Like his older sister, Rain, he can morph into a wolf.**

**Personality- Ray is smart, and timid. He is often cautious, yet can trust others easily.**

**Name: Willow**

**Age: 8**

**Appearance: Willow is tall with red hair and blue-grey eyes. She was born blind. She can control fire**

**Personality- Willow is talkative and the youngest member. She often tries to act mature, but fails at it.**

**Name: Hope**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Average sized with hazel colored eyes and black. Her evo powers are being able to talk to evos and understand them somewhat. Twin sister of Faith**

**Personality- Hope is excitable and jumpy. She is outgoing and friendly and can usually cheer anyone up.**

**Name: Faith**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: averaged sized with hazel colored eyes and black hair. She can control water. Twin sister of Hope**

**Personality- Faith is more calm then Hope. However she can get angry pretty easily. She is intelligent and ready to defend her sister and family.**

Shadow waited on a cliff outside of a cave. She watched the sunset, hoping to see her best friend, Rain return soon. She needed some reassurance that she would be alright. These were dark times for her and her "family" she referred to the other evo kids she had found. Shadow sighed and unfurled her white wings, examining them.

"My sister is coming back, isn't she?" a new voice asked, making Shadow jump in surprise.

Shadow sighed and turned around to face the newcomer who had just left the cave. "I don't know Ray. I hope she does" Shadow said quietly.

Ray just nodded and morphed into a wolf and walked back into the cave. Shadow took a deep breath and walked to the edge of the cliff. She had to go find Rain. Shadow closed her eyes and jumped off the cliff, letting herself free fall for about 10 feet, before unfurling her wings once more and flying towards the city.

Almost instantly, Shadow regretted her decision. As she landed in an alley of the way, and folded her wings and walked out, she noticed the damaged done. There was no doubt about what had happened. An evo caused this destruction. Shadow could hear the screams from the other side of city. She ran towards it, knowing Rain would be there. Rain loved adventure, even when she was calm.

As she got closer, a teenage boy around her age was thrown into her view. "Watch out!" he exclaimed as the evo, a giant bird by the looks of it, flew into view tackling Shadow.

Most people would scream when this happened to them. Shadow just grew angry and struggled, unfolding her wings to give her leverage. The bird backed off some, and Shadow flew into the air. She ignored the teenager, and focused on the evo. It screeched and flew at her, slicing her wing. Shadow winced in pain, but held her ground. All of a sudden a small wolf with silver fur and green eyes leapt on the evo. The wolf was covered in blood, but Shadow still recognized the wolf.

"I was wondering where you were" Shadow called as she joined in the fight once more.

The wolf smiled, dodging a blow from the bird. "Come on Shadow, do you not have faith in me returning safely?" it asked.

Shadow shrugged, punching the bird in the head "I have faith in you Rain; you were just taking too long. Ray was growing worried" she replied.

As the two continued, the evo suddenly fled. Shadow landed gently on the ground. That's when her eyes grew wide. Right behind Rain was some sort of mechanical wolf evo.

"Rain, look out!" Shadow called, but it was too late.

The evo grabbed hold of Rain and clawed at her side. Rain was already weak from the previous attack. Shadow growled and lunged towards the evo, only to be tossed away. She landed awkwardly and could hear her left wing crush on the impact. Shadow groaned and slowly got up.

The wolf had dropped Rain and looked over at Shadow. "We will meet again" he said, before being sucked into a portal.

Shadow growled, but then heard Rain groan. She turned towards her friend, fear on her face. Shadow ran over to her friend and slid to a halt beside her. The wound was deep, and she had already lost a lot of blood. Shadow knew what was going to happen, but she didn't have the heart or the guts to tell Rain.

"Rain, listen to me. You have to try to live" Shadow said, more to herself then Rain, in hopes of it being true.

Rain smiled warmly at her friend "Shadow, I already know that I am going to die. Take care of my brother and open up occasionally" she muttered, closing her eyes slowly.

"Rain, don't leave me! You're the closest friend I have!" Shadow replied.

When Rain didn't reply back, Shadow wailed in sorrow. Out of the six in her family, Rain managed to get close enough to her. Rain was the one Shadow trusted most. It was Rain that helped Shadow tolerate the others, and now she was gone. The death of her friend caused Shadow to ignore the pain in her broken wing. It was a hand being placed on her shoulder that brought Shadow back to reality. She looked up and saw the teenager from before. He had dark hair, goggles, an orange jacket, and brown eyes.

"You're hurt. I can help you, just come back to Providence with me" he said.

_Providence, the place known for cure, contain or kill. I can't go there and leave my family_. Shadow thought. She backed away slowly, and looked at him, getting ready to run.

"Sorry, I'm not going. I'm an evo, and I have a family I need to get back to. Not only that, but I got to go tell my friend's little brother what happened" Shadow replied, trying to sound nice.

Before he could reply, Shadow ran down the street, snapping open her wings, despite the pain in the broken one. She jumped into the air, trying to fly, but failed. Shadow crashed and tumbled onto the street. _Dang it! I can't fly with a broken wing, and I have to get out of here and move my family. Providence knows about us now!_ Shadow thought. There was always a backup way to their small cave, but it was longer, and Shadow doubted she had the time or the energy to make it. Nevertheless, she made her way for it. She could hear the boy following her.

Shadow finally came to the cave, her wing throbbing with pain. Shadow tried to ignore it as two girls came out, both with black hair and hazel colored eyes.

"Shadow, you're back!" the more excitable and jumpy one said. Shadow smiled sadly.

"Yeah, Hope. I am." She turned towards the other one. "Faith, where is Ray? I need to tell him something" Shadow asked.

Faith looked concerned but pointed towards the cave, indicating he was inside. Shadow nodded her thanks and ran into the cave. It was small with a few makeshift beds, and a small fire. Ray was reading an old children's book to Willow, the youngest family member, who was curled up beside him. Shadow smiled at the sight, and then walked over to them.

"Willow, I need to talk to Ray alone. Can you go outside for a while?" She asked. Willow blinked her sightless eyes, but left.

Shadow sighed and looked into Ray's eyes. "Ray, there was an evo attack in the city. Your sister and I were fighting it, but another one came and attacked Rain. Rain isn't coming back" She said, trying to explain it the best way she could.

Ray instantly took in what it meant, and looked at Shadow, his eyes watering with tears "No, she can't be gone" He sobbed.

Shadow sighed, and held him close to her. Ray was only twelve years old. She hummed him a small lullaby, trying to calm him down. Nothing was working. Just then Hope ran in, holding Willow.

"Shadow, someone is outside. He says he knows you" Hope said, looking at Ray's sad form she looked back at Shadow. "What happened? What's wrong with Ray?" She asked.

Shadow sighed, placing Ray down. "I'll explain later. Tell him to come in. Let Faith know she needs to be in here too" Shadow said.

Hope nodded and left. A few seconds later, the teenager from earlier walked in along with Faith. Shadow instantly grew protective, and gaze hardened. The boy remained calm. He seemed unfazed by her glare. _That's a first. _Shadow thought. Everyone flinched had her glare.

"I'm Rex, and listen. You're hurt and I doubt you have much medical equipment here. I'm offering you to come to Providence, and have your wounds examined" he said.

Shadow growled. "I'm Shadow, and no. I don't need help from Providence. I highly doubt that I'd be allowed to leave the moment I went in. Plus I have a family right here. We need to heal on our own, and Ray just lost his sister!" she spat, her anger rising.

Rex looked surprised at the sudden outburst. "Please, if you don't come then Providence is going to make you come"

That did it; Shadow clenched her fists, and unfurled her wings, getting many gasps from her family as they saw the broken one. "You told them about us? Now we're definitely not going" She turned to her family. "Pack up guys, we're moving again" She said.

The others nodded and began packing. Shadow went over to Willow and Ray, and kept them close. She glared at Rex in anger and hatred. "Leave now, while you still have the chance."

Shadow's eyes suddenly grew wide as she saw what was outside the cave. There were several jets and providence agents. They were going to have a hard time escaping now.

**Let me know what you think. This is only my second fanfiction.**


End file.
